Through A Knight's Eyes
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: Save, your smile for me' 'Even although you cry for me' 'Remember me and love me always'Another songfic to Camui Gackt, this time to his 'December Love Song.' A little late, I know, but hey...it still fits in with the winter season. Finished!


Through a Knight's Eyes

Squall Leonhart faintly smiled as he quietly walked down the streets of Timber, seeing signs of his Angel everywhere. He could have cried about the sparkling powder white snow that softly glowed baby blue-her color-under a lamp on the street, but he didn't. He could have cried at the jet black colored sky-the color of her hair-that rose high above his head, but he didn't. He could have cried at the angelic voice-her voice-mellifluently flowing from speakers placed around Timber, but he didn't. There were signs of his Angel everywhere…and yet he did not break down and cry.

_The evening lights coloring the night's busy avenues_

_ Down the street brings back memories of you_

Snow, untouched, glittered despite the darkness of the night, the brilliant white reminding the young SeeD of his Angel's pale and creamy skin. He missed her so badly…

Lovers passed by, kissing and holding hands, gazing at the stars in the rich dark sky and the brilliance of the white snow. Squall longed for her to be there, by his side, like all these young people who passed by him…

_Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by_

A long time ago, she had stood on that train station's floor. She had once leaned against that lamppost…she had leaned against his shoulder, cuddling up against him, so warm…

_Finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes_

_ Now I am here, all alone_

A long time ago, Squall used to laugh with her…he used to sing and dance and hold her hand, happy that he was with her. He had been so unbelievably certain that he would be with her forever…

_Remembering the time we used to laugh together_

It began to snow, the drops of frozen water landing noiselessly on the brunette's body.

_In the fall of the cold_

_ I still think of you_

(I love her…and I wish she were still here with me. Right beside me…happy… But she decided on her own to go with someone else. I have no control over that. Still…I just wish she would have been happy with me…because I loved her once, and I still do…)

_ Wondering if you feel the same_

_ Save, your smile for me_

_ (That smile…that angelic smile…)_

_ Even although you cry for me_

_ Remember me and love me always_

_ Love, and smile for me_

_ Hold on to all that we had_

_ Remembering and love me again_

Squall continued to walk alone among the endless sea of publicly affectionate couples, watching them display their feelings for the other with both discust and jealousy.

_I'm so depressed living, a quiet life now_

_ There is no one here in which to hold hands_

He watched as the couples snuggled together…the wind was picking up, and it was becoming colder. Squall, though as immune to the cold as he thought he was, pulled his jacket closer to him as the only warmth he had. He didn't have another human to get close to…no other person's body heat to use for his own warmth.

_Or protect me from the cold_

He watched as the wind picked up even more speed, and he knew that he couldn't stay outside for much longer if the wind continued to rush through him like it did.

He was so lonely…and as he watched the couples run to warm houses to keep from freezing outside, the loneliness multiplied. He had always dreamed of settling down and having a family…coming home to children and a beautiful wife, opening shiny gifts on Christmas day-which was far past, it was already mid January.

_Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart_

_ I am waiting and looking for you voice_

_ To get me out of the dark_

The snow fell heavily now, blinding Squall as he tried to make his way to the Garden car which he had parked somewhere outside Timber…he just didn't know where. The cold seeped into his skin now, and no matter how tight he pulled the jacket, the cold didn't go away. Tears ran down his face now, as he was unable to keep them in any longer-his face could not perform any function because it was so cold, and Squall knew that through the snow, no one would be able to see the translucent liquid running from his face anyway.

_Snowflakes fall like the tears that running down my face_

_ I wanna hold you just one more time_

_ I think of you night and day_

_ Wondering if you feel the same_

_ (Rinoa…I wish you were here…)_

The snow began to slow in falling…but all of the couples outside had already deserted the street. Squall was alone…terribly alone… And then he saw her. Alone, staring up at the pitch black sky, was his beautiful dark haired Angel.

"Rinoa!" He called to her, and her head turned toward him.

_Being in the silence of the night_

He walked up to her, not sensing any negative feelings from her.

"Squall…what are you doing outside? It's freezing." She said, looking up into his sea blue eyes, the tears now frozen on his face. It began to snow more heavily, and both Rinoa and Squall uneasily tightened their jackets around their cold bodies.

"I was…taking a walk." He told her.

"Oh? All by yourself…on such a cold night?" She raised a dark eyebrow.

"I suppose I should say the same for you. Where is your boyfriend?"

"We broke up…a long time ago. He was a tyrant…and I shouldn't have left you for him. I'm…sorry." She fainted and landed in his surprised arms. He hugged her close, lifting her up and taking her to the hotel.

_Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight_

"One room please." Squall told the woman at the front desk.

"What happened to her?" The same woman asked Squall, nodding towards the fallen Rinoa. He frowned as she got keys for the room from a rack behind her.

"She…collapsed. From the cold, I guess…" He took the keys from the woman and payed, hurrying his ex-girlfriend to the hotel room that would be most likely warm.

_My kiss will guide our missing hearts_

_ And tell me you'll love me again_

He set Rinoa down on the bed, trying his best to make sure that she did not wake up. She moaned a little, but she didn't wake from her slumber. Squall checked to make sure that she was breathing fine. She was.

_Save, your smile for me_

_ Even although you cry for me_

Remember me and love me always 

"Squall?" Rinoa opened her dark eyes, sitting up. The last thing she remembered was…meeting Squall in an alley in Timber and then passing out…and how did she get into the bed?

"Squall?" She asked again. There was no reply. Did he bring her there?

_Love, and smile for me_

_ Hold on to all that we had_

_ Remembering and love me again_

"Rinoa…you're awake." The dark haired girl heard a deep voice in the corner say. She turned towards it.

Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? Was it a good story? Was it a good song? (Yeah, this song is actually sung in English…and also Japanese and Chinese.)

**It's called December Love Song and it's Camui Gackt…again. My friend actually loves this song…and if I had it in my file, I would offer to send it to whoever wants it. But…I deleted it a long time ago, so…**

**Anyway, before you leave to read something else, please review!**


End file.
